Mohinder Suresh
Mohinder Suresh is a canon character adapted and roleplayed in World 8: Brave New World by Lowri. He has given himself abilities via the formula, but so far has only manifested Peak Physical Properties, DNA Manipulation and Ability Negation. He is married to Mira Suresh, and they have one son, Rajan. The family have recently moved to live in New Jersey, since Mohinder began working at Pinehearst and secretly spying on them for the New Company. Abilities Mohinder is naturally a non-evolved human, but he has given himself abilities synthetically using the formula. However, he currently has only manifested 3 of these. His first ability is Peak Physical Properties. The ability gives him enhanced speed, strength, stamina, senses, durability, agility and reflexes. It also improves his skill in physical tasks such as climbing, running and fighting. The ability seems to increase his energy levels and makes him seem restless, and it increases his appetite to compensate for this. His second ability is DNA Manipulation, which means he can interpret and alter DNA. He "reads" a person's DNA every time he touches someone, and is continually "reading" his own, but he will not know what the information he detects means until he interprets it consciously. He can also use the ability to change appearance, abilities, genetic health and age. The effect seems to take a little longer than with others who have possessed the ability. His third ability is Ability Negation. Using this ability, he can weaken the abilities of others, or block them completely, depending on how strongly he uses it. However, he cannot negate his own abilities, and will never be able to do so. He also will struggle if he tries to negate too many people at once, or tries to negate too many powerful abilities. His fourth ability will be Dream Manipulation. He will be able to use this to manipulate his own dreams and those of others. He'll be able to guide himself in his dreams, and force himself to work out a solution to a problem while asleep, as well as communicating with others in their dreams. Occasionally, he'll be able to alter small amounts of reality near a person via his or her dream, and could also teleport via his dreams. His fifth and final ability is Asepsis, an immunity to poisons and diseases. Mohinder is now automatically immune to all poisons and diseases, including the Shanti virus and any poisons or illnesses produced by an ability. He will never get ill, and will also never be a carrier for any disease, since his immune system would be able to destroy it immediately. It'd be impossible to poison or drug him. The ability is passive, and he cannot deactivate it, even if he'd wish to. Family *Father - Chandra Suresh (deceased) *Mother - Mrs. Suresh *Sister - Shanti Suresh (deceased) *Wife - Mira Suresh *Adoptive daughter - Molly Walker *Son - Rajan Suresh *Future daughter - Shanti Suresh Jnr Brief History After the virus' release, Mohinder was contacted by Rhia Jones, who'd learned of his research and his discovery of a cure. She arranged for him to travel to Odessa and begin administering this cure, also making him responsible for the captivity of Adam Monroe. However, Adam escaped after an eclipse, since Mohinder then believed him dead. When the existence of evolved humans was revealed to the world, Mohinder returned to his home in Mumbai and began teaching at the University there once more. He and Mira were married shortly afterwards. Roughly after this, Mohinder was contacted by Pinehearst, who tried to recruit him. He ignored these at first, but as they continued he eventually agreed to work for them. However, he is secretly working for the New Company instead, spying upon Pinehearst and sabotaging their work, while protected by telepathy and a mental shield. While working at Pinehearst, he injected himself with the formula. Shortly after returning home that evening, he overheard a domestic disturbance coming from the house next door, and was attacked by the neighbour when he tried to interfere. He manifested peak physical properties and thus managed to fight the man off easily, before leaving. The next day, he manifested DNA manipulation, and used this to "read" his own DNA and thus identify his 3 manifested abilities. His son Rajan also managed to give himself abilities by playing with the formula when his father was attending a meeting. Mohinder has recently learned that his adoptive daughter, Molly, is still alive and had survived the virus, and she has rejoined both his family and Matt Parkman's. After Rhia Jones was revived following her death caused by aura absorption, Mohinder used his DNA manipulation to return to her the abilities she'd also lost in the attack. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.